The 8th Chaos Emerald
by Legendary Kitsune
Summary: 2 months after the death of Cosmo and the destruction of the Metarex,Tails still has dreams about what happen that day. He wakes up one night to see a falling space craft and goes to see what it is. He gets a suprise to what was in side. R
1. Chapter 1: Return of old enemy’s and a o

**The 8th chaos emerald **

**Chapter 1: Return of old enemy's and a old couple**

As the final battle was ending against the Metarex everyone was nervous. One especially was a 2 tails orange fox names Miles, but his friends prefer to call him Tails.

Cosmo was a plant/alien young girl was thinking about what to do. She knew that Sonic and Shadow were outside in space fighting Dark Oak in there super form.

Outside Sonic saw that there attacks were not affecting the planet like monster Dark Oak. They tried everything using Shadow's Chaos spear and Sonic Super spin dash. By using a combination of the two attacks the planet finally cracked open. To there surprise a gas came out and started draining everyone's energy.

Every one on the Blue Typhoon was feeling there energy being drained from them by the gas. Everyone except Cosmo who didn't seemed affected. Tails looked up and saw that Cosmo was not getting affected by the gas. At that time Cosmo knew what to do. She left the blue typhoon and with a bright light she mange to penetrate the barrier and fuses with Dark Oak weakening him. Cosmo told them to fire the sonic power cannon to destroy him now. As sonic entered the cannon soon shadow came in also. Tails couldn't do it because if he destroyed the planet she would die also. With a great moment grief Cosmo finally convinces him to shoot the cannon. As the cannon fired it was destroyed by the force and sending sonic and shadow towards the planet. When they made contact with the planet it began to show some explosions and then---

Tails woke up, it was the middle of the night and again he had that nightmare of what happen 2 months ago. He walked up and looked out side and said "man I wish I could have done something to stop her from sacrificing herself for just because I was too weak I should have been out there helping sonic and shadow ". He knew that if he was out there he would get in the way but he felt that he could have made a difference. As he was starring at the stars he noticed something falling down. It looked like a space ship. He wondered what was going to happen now. He went and got on his plain the X Tornado. He landed at the crash sight and began to see if there was an opening anywhere. As he approached the craft a door began to open and to his horror he saw that a Metarex had come out. This Metarex seems to be one of the stronger classes. He had a very thick armor that from his experience was very hard to break through. They were armed with heavy machine guns missile launchers and a blade for close range combat. Not to mention that he was the size of a sky scrapper. This didn't look to good for him. He heard that Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles came and they got the same expression.

"I though we destroyed all of the Metarex" Sonic said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"It's possible that some could have been hidden and survived but who is there leader now" responded Tails.

As the Metarex came out he said in a monotone robotic voice "Give me the 7 Chaos Emeralds with the planet egg."

Tails was thinking, "The planet egg, what would they want with those things again. If they took the planet egg the whole planet will die".

Sonic replied "there is no way I am going to let you touch the emeralds or the planet egg again".

"I am going to give u one last chance to surrender the planet egg with the 7 Chaos Emeralds or else you will be destroyed!"

Sonic was right there is no way that were going to let him have. "Amy go hide somewhere far from here". Tails told the pink hedgehog.

"Wait there is no way I am going to leave u guys here with that monster of a machine" replied Amy.

"Amy do what Tails is telling u to do go hide now!" Said sonic in a very concerned voice and gave her a serious look.

"Fine I'll go". She said and left in hurry.

"So what's the plan Tails you know more about these things than anyone one of us." Sonic asked.

"Why don't we just pound that robot into a pile of scrap metal! Yelled a red colored Echidna called Knuckles.

"For once I think Knuckles' has the best suggestion but I don't think we can handle this like this. I'll be right back will something to help us. Try to hold him off for as long as you can". Yelled Tails.

"Wait, Tails what are you planning?" Sonic called after him but he didn't respond. "oh well, Knuckles we better put our luck that he has something up his sleeves."

"Well I hope your right. Anyways let's just destroy this thing." Replied Knuckles.

Tails Sped off towards his work shop that was nearby. He got out of his plane and took 6 gems from hidden compartment in his workshop. These gems of course are the Legendary Chaos Emeralds. The 7th one was what powered his plane. He got back on his plain and went to the crash sight he saw them fighting. At least they weren't hurt to badly. He called after them "Sonic Knuckles come here quick." They came and saw all 7 Chaos Emeralds in his hand and new exactly what to do with them.

"Tails were did you get them from?" Asked Sonic

"I've been looking for them to see if I can power a new invention I was working on." He replied.

Well that's good thing but we better not loose or else he'll get the emeralds and possibly the planet egg. "I'll take it from here." Sonic said

"There is no way I am ganna let u fight that thing on your own!" Screamed tails.

"But u can..." started Sonic.

"I'M NOT GANNA LET ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS DIE BY THESE MONSTERS!" Tails yelled back at him. "Besides I've been doing some training with the emeralds. I'm not ganna loose control again." He continued

Sonic had remembered what happen when Tails used use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to go into his super form, he had so much power that he went out of control and nearly destroyed the planet. He had stopped him by a miracle. That was a long time ago. Oh well I guess that there is nothing he can do about it and let him come along. "Fine" he said.

I'll hold him back while u to get ready. Knuckles said.

Sonic and Tails started to concentrate as the 7 Emeralds began to circle around them. Then with a blinding flash of light sonic went from being blue to a golden hedgehog with brown eyes. At the same time tails turned from an orange fox to a light yellow fox with ocean blue eyes. Then surrounding Tails was 4 orbs that turned into flickies.

Sonic went dashing at such a speed that he went right through the sound barrier and manage to hit the Metarex head on knocking him down.

Tails then also dashing at him nailed him with his tails in the center chest causing some explosions to happen with the flickies also dashing at him. The Metarex was sent flying through some trees and rocks from the hits he took.

"He's not as tough as we though he was." Sonic said

"Something's not right here I'm pretty sure that's its hiding something" wonder Tails

At that moment a huge laser came out from the trees were the Metarex was sent flying through.

"TAILS WATCH OUT!" Screamed sonic

"Huh?" he wasn't paying attention and then saw sonic dash right in front of him and took the blast.

That blast was so strong that it knocked sonic from his super form and he fell unconscious on the floor.

As Tails saw his best friend fall to the floor all he could think that it was his fault everything was his fault. The fact that Cosmo died that day and now sonic was badly injured and unconscious right there.

The Metarex only started to chuckle as he saw what his beam did.

As Tails heard the Metarex laughing he could only think of one thing to do was to destroy it. All of his anger sorrow and doubt triggered something in him a great power started flowing through him. Then just liked he transformed before a bright light came and then he turned completely white. His eyes are a very dark blue.

As the Metarex can only see in his horror at what was happening to him. "What did you do to yourself? Power level greatly increasing! Chance of victory at .00001. Retreat. Retreat." The Metarex said

"You can call me hyper Tails and there is no way your leaving this planet in one piece." He said. Then Energy began appearing out of his arm that transformed in two swords. They wore both glowing with a bright fire. At the bottom of each handle you can see carving a Chaos Emerald. These swords were the legendary Chaos Swords. Hyper Tails dashed towards the retreating robot, with a quick swing of the swords a wave of energy appeared then he said "Chaos Wave!" the energy soon grew in sized and sped off towards the Metarex. As the wave hit him it began slicing right through its armor and exploded.

Knuckles that saw the whole thing can only looked in awe as he say what power Tails had.

Sonic who also woke when Tails was transforming was also as surprised to see what his best friend was capable of doing.

As Tails landed he then went back to normal the swords stop glowing. Right when he went back to normal he fell to the ground from exactions. Sonic got up and went over to Tails.

"Hey Tails you ok there?" Sonic asked in a surprised voice

"Yea I'm fine what about you?" he replied

"Yea just fine" He said

Tails was barley able to stand up and walk they went to knuckles. They began to go Sonics house to talk about what had happened. As they were walking the something was coming out of Tails' house they ran other there to see what was going on.

The last remains of Cosmo witch was a seed began to glow, and with a bright there stood an Alien/plant creature. She was a young girl with flower buds at the side of her head. Tails recognized but he couldn't believe that Cosmo was still alive. The empty hole in his life was back.

"Hey everyone" Cosmo said.

Copyright: Sonic super sonic Tails and super Tails Knuckles and Amy are all a copy right from Sega.

Copyright: Cosmo and the Metarex are all copyright from Sonic X.

Copyright: Hyper Tails is a copyright from me. In anyone wants to use him in any of there fan fics please as me first before using him.

Author notes:

I know it's kind of long but I was thinking about writing this story for the longest time but I never knew were until I found a story the Ka-Master legacy that Brent-Ka wrote, so I decided after careful thinking and planning to create this. Please no flames but also tell me of I need any improvements or if you have any suggestion for other Characters or anything please tell me. You will get all credit for your idea. Thanks a bunch and oh please review. Till next time )


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

**The 8th Chaos Emerald**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

**Tails couldn't say anything. Just 2 months the person he cared most about scarified her self to save the rest of the universe. But right there, in front of him she stood there. "COSMO HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! He said with great excitement. **

"**Umm that's kind if hard to explain, but will try to." She replied with a smile.**

"**That seed you had was actually a sprit capsule. Spirit capsule's have the ability to store a bit of a creature's spirit and some DNA. By time, the creature's spirit and body are able to regenerate and comes back. So did you understand?" She began to stare at the swords that Tails had in his **

**Sonic and Knuckles were confused about everything she just said.**

**Tails on the other hand understood perfectly. "Hmm I see. Do you have anymore of those?" he asked still surprised about their technology.**

"**No. that was the only one I was able to find in my ship when it was destroyed." She replied. "Tails can you get me a glass of water? I'm a little thirsty." She asked**

"**Sure" he replied. He left towards the kitchen to get some water.**

"**Sonic I need to ask you something." She looked towards Sonic.**

"**Yea what is it?" he replied.**

"**Those swords that Tails has, how did he get them?"**

"**I can't remember much of what happened back there. I was knocked out for a part of the fight. I could remember I heard Tails yelling about something and in a light he transformed. He had turned completely white and he called him self Hyper Tails. Right after that swords appeared and they were shining with energy. After that he defeated that Metarex. **

"**Wait, the Metarex are still alive!" she responded surprised.**

"**Yea, I was surprised too. Why did you want to know?"**

"**Those swords are the Legendary Chaos Swords. Only the Guardia/owner of the 8th Chaos Emerald is allowed to have such a powerful weapon. Only they can use it to its full power. Another thing is the owner/Guardian must be pure of heart. Its power is only to be used for good if someone were to turn evil buy its power the gem would destroy the owner. If this is true Tails is the guardian of the 8th Chaos Emerald." She said in a worried voice. **

"**How do you all of this." Knuckles asked.**

"**Well, my brother was the last owner, but the Metarex got to him first before I can warn him. Right when he went to work with them the gem destroyed him. I'm just hoping that won't happen to Tails." She continued **

"**I don't think Tails will ever do that. He's a good kid and has a heart of gold."**

"**I hope your right" she was feeling a little better**

**Tails came back with 4 glasses of water "figuring that you all might be thirsty after that fight."**

"**Thank you." They all replied.**

"**Hey sonic, what happened with that Metarex we were fighting?" Tails asked?**

"**What? You don't remember" Sonic and Knuckles replied.**

"**I can remember some parts buts it's all fuzzy." He said**

"**Well you transformed and…" he noticed Cosmo's gave a look of not to tell him about it.**

"**Yea I remember that, but what about those swords?" He asked**

"**Oh those swords, I don't know I was knocked out at the time." He knew that Tails would fall for that lie because he was knocked out. "All I know is that you destroyed that Metarex with those swords. I guess when you transformed you lost some memory of the fight."**

"**I think these swords belong to you Sonic. I know that I am too weak to use these." He said**

**Cosmo knew that the swords belonged to him so she decided to tell them what the swords are and how he can only use them. She won't tell him anything about the 8th chaos emerald. "Tails those swords are the legendary Chaos Swords. They choose an owner who is worthy to be used by them. Why don't both of you try to pick them up." This she knew would see of Tails is the owner of the 8th emerald.**

"**Why even bother I know they belong to Sonic." Tails said**

**Sonic grabbed the sword and he was able to lift it but something didn't feel right. It felt very heavy and the way Tails used them looked to easy to weigh this much.**

"**See I bet that I can't even lift them." Tails simply knew he couldn't use them.**

"**Well it doesn't hurt to try and what if you're wrong?" Cosmo replied.**

"**I know this is going to be a waste of time." Tails said as he began to grab the swords. Right when he lifted them up it was light and easy. The swords began to glow with such light that it could have blinded anyone in that room. "What's going on?" He asked with some fear in his voice. The light died down and the swords were on fire by Chaos energy.**

"**So Tails is the owner of these swords, I wonder if there's anything else this could mean." This might help him realize that he has some power in him.**

"**I can't believe it. They must have made a mistake, I'm just too weak." Is all Tails could say.**

"**Knuckles can you tell me how Tails destroyed those Metarex? I was knocked out for that part." Sonic asked Knuckles**

"**Sure." He knew what to say with out saying to much of the emerald. "From what I saw, The Chaos swords appeared after Sonic got hit by the cannon shot by that Metarex. The swords were exactly the way they are with the flames. The Metarex tried to escape but Tails shot an energy wave from his swords, I think it was called Chaos wave. Then it blew up and Tails fell to the floor." He explained**

"**See Tails you managed to destroy that thing with the swords. Stop thinking that your weak because your not." Sonic began to get impatient at the fox.**

"**Fine, but I still can't believe this. Anyways I'm going to bed I'm very tired." With that Tails left to his room.**

**Sonic turned to Cosmo. "So why didn't you want me to tell him about the emerald?"**

"**He needs to find out himself what he is capable. If we told him he would not know how he can use it. If he didn't remember he might not be ready or maybe the emerald needs to do something before he can know." Something was telling her that Tails shouldn't know, but she didn't know what it was.**

"**You seem to know more about this then any of us. I just hope he'll be ok." Sonic said**

"**What do you mean; you did tell me that he was pure of heart and a good kid. From what I remember he saved our lives plenty of times and can be trusted."**

"**I know he can be trusted but…"**

"**But what? She asked.**

"**He seems to doubt himself of what he can do. That can leaf to some trouble."**

"**He's just going to have to learn to be confident. I know that when times become desperate he will learn his powers." Knuckles replied.**

"**That's has got to be the first intelligent thing you've said in your life Knuckles. " Sonic Sneered**

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT" Knuckles yelled at Sonic.**

"**Someone is getting smarter every minute. Cosmo you stay here at Tails house see if he's asleep, if he isn't talk to him I'm sure there is something you want to ask him. I better get out of here before Knuckles destroy this house." With that he left in a snap.**

"**GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Knuckles dashed after him.**

"**Well at least nothing has changed to much here" Cosmo said to herself. "Wonder how Tails is? Will he be able to unlock the true power of the 8th Chaos Emerald? Knowing him I think he can." She went to the room Tails had gone. She knocked but no one answered. "o well I guess he' sleeping. I'll talk to him tomorrow." With that she fell asleep on the couch.**

**Author notes:**

**Sorry for taking long to make this chapter but I am busy with school. I am making a movie for a 22 grade project. Also I when I was writing at the same time I was playing Tails Adventure and sonic riders (I was bored ok, also if anyone knows how to get to the floating islands in Tails Adventure tell me I am stuck there). I'll try to get the 3rd one up by next week (probably by Monday if I don't get lazy, but I know I will). If you are confused by anything E-Mail me at and I'll explain and also give you a website to watch any episode of Sonic X in English that have come out or the whole thing in Japanese or French. I know I got a lot of grammatical errors in this piece but I took but I fixed my "u" instead of "you" thing. Remember any suggestion about anything tell me and I'll see if I can put it in and of course you will get all credit for the idea. Please review. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescie Misson and new freinds

**Chapter 3: Rescue Mission and some new friends**

**Miles woke to the smell smoke. He noticed that some of his inventions were thrown on the floor. His room was a decent size. To the left of his bed there is a desk were he plans his inventions and makes them to. Around the walls there are cabinets that contain the inventions. He also noticed that his door was shut. It was unlike his parents to close his door. Smoke began to enter his room. He had to get out. He opened the door and saw at the bottom were some robots surrounding his parents **

"**Miles run, get out of here and get help!" His mother cried**

**He was about to run when a robot came from behind him. It grabbed him and threw him with his parents against the wall. **

"**Well lets see what we got here." A strange voice said. From the smoke he saw a man on a hover craft. The man had the biggest mustache he has ever seen. He was big and round (fat and ugly). **

"**What do you want Dr. Robotnik." He heard his father say.**

"**I want the 7 Chaos Emeralds and all research you have on the 8th Chaos Emerald" Robotnik replied.**

"**We don't got the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the 8th Emeralds is only myth." His father**

"**Tell me is this your son there" Robotnik pointed towards Miles. "What's that he has two tails? Your son is a freak." He began laughing at him.**

**Miles was beginning to get angry but was too scared to show it. **

**He then went and picked him up by the Tails and said "you will tell give me the Emeralds and the all the research on the 8th Emerald. Or your son will not have much of a future." **

"**Don't tell him anything dad. I don't want to live in a world of evil that I helped create!" Miles tried to loosen his grip that Robotnik had on his tails.**

"**Shut up you freak!" He threw him against the wall with such force he broke right through it. Miles gave out a scream of pain as he went through the wall.**

"**You monster, how can you hurt a four year old?" his father knew he couldn't do nothing.**

**Miles heard the voices from the other room and heard something that had scared him. **

"**Now you will give me what I want or you and your family will die!" Robotnik said**

"**I don't have the Emeralds and the 8th Emerald is a myth." His father replied  
**

"**Wrong answer, all robot attack now! Robotnik yelled**

**Mile heard the firing of lasers and his parents screaming. From this there was only one thing on his mind. He climbed out of the hole and looked at Robotnik. "You're going to pay for what you did to my parents!" The 7 Chaos Emeralds came from a hidden compartment from the wall and they began to spin around him. **

**His father who was still alive and conscious saw what was happening.**

**Tails began to glow and with a bright light transformed into his super form. **

"**Well this is a surprised but your still no match for my army" More robots from out side began to enter the house. **

**Even in his super form he knew he couldn't defeat such a large army. He then saw his parent's lying on the floor next to him. One robot grabbed his mom and threw her in the flames. Miles was beginning to cry seeing his mother body being turn to ash. "WHY YOU I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" With another bright light he transformed into his hyper form.**

"**What's going on? There is no data on this. How can the Emeralds give you so much power?"**

**The Chaos swords appeared in his hands. With a quick dash around the room most of the robots were destroyed in seconds. There was so much power flowing through his body that he was using too much at once and began to weaken.**

"**You've use up too much power. At this point you're weak enough for my lasers to destroy you. All remaining robots fire now!" **

**Every laser that was fired hit Miles directly and he fell to the floor. He was lucky that the energy had protected him but he was almost unconscious. The Chaos Emeralds left Miles and scattered them selves around the continent. **

**His father was too weak to survive but Miles could.**

**Robotnik left thinking they all had died.**

**His father grabbed Miles and threw him out the window. He lost consciousness in the forest. **

**Tails woke up woke up not knowing what had happen. "Was that a dream or for real?" he though to him self. There was an explosion that came from his living room. "What was that? Oh no, Cosmo!" He ran out of his room and saw that Eggman had captured her. He grabbed a tracking devise and threw it on her. Eggman had disappeared. He went up stairs and grabbed some EMP Grenades, a scanner, an inferred eye piece, some hacking tools, and a gun that shoots a magnetic field that disables machinery. He was about to go get in the X Tornado when he spotted the Chaos Swords on his shelf. He grabbed them and strapped them onto his back. He was going to walk into the hanger when he heard Sonic calling for him. "At this rate it's going to be too late to save her". **

"**Tails the city is under attack by Eggman. That guy never gives up.!" Sonic said**

"**He just came and kidnapped Cosmo. Hold on let me see were she is." Tails looked down at his scanner. "That's odd Cosmo isn't near the city. That must be Eggman's base." **

"**We should first go to Eggman's base and save Cosmo."**

"**No, I'll go to Eggman's base, I can get in and out faster and I'm good for getting through. The city needs you right now. He made things personal by taking Cosmo. Don't worry I'll be ok with the Chaos Swords."**

"**All right, but don't take the X Tornado you'll get spotted to fast."**

"**I'll put it down some were near in case I need to make a quick escape."**

"**Ok I'll see you later then." With that Sonic left fast. **

**Tails got on the X Tornado and began launch sequence. He looked at the scanner again noticed that the base was some were in the desert. "This is going to be a little hard" He though. The desert is a really flat area so hiding the X Tornado would be difficult. As he got closer he noticed the area was in a thin canyon. This only made things harder because to get o he had to get to the top first. He had no choice. He had to save Cosmo. He landed his place behind a giant rock at the edge of the canyon. He checked to make sure was no radar in the area that could detect his plane. He looked around to see if there was an entrance some were. He used the inferred scanner to see and kind of security lasers. He saw an opening in the air vents with no security lasers. **

**He began to spin his two tails like a helicopter blades. He flew down and landed as soft as he could next to the air vents. The air vents had an electronic lock. He took out the hacking devise and began to decode the lock. He looked down and noticed some security lasers were on the walls but nothing in the middle. He flew down slowly making sure he didn't touch anything. He had no idea were he was and f he tried to get a map of the area he could get caught. He looked threw an open section of the air vents and saw the security center. If he can disable the security it won't be hard to move around. There are two guard robots both with stunning laser. He opened the vent slowly and threw an EMP Grenade. The robots looked at it and before they can run it release a magnetic field witch disables the robots. Tails studied the computer and began to try to disable the security. Now with the security off he can get a map of the area and use the cameras to se what was going on. He went and downloaded a map of the base in his scanner and noticed one room that was extremely large. He decided to start there.**

**He flew back into the vents. He might have turned off the security but the robots can activate it manually. He looked at his map and saw he was entering the large room he saw. There was an opening coming up, and what he saw shocked him. There were about 100 Chaos working on a giant machine. He had to save them. He flew down to the floor. One chao he knew it was Cream's chao Cheese. He knew it was him because of the red bowtie. "Don't worry guys I turned off all the security can cameras". He told the chaos that went towards them. They all had a collar on them. A closer looked at them and saw it had a tracking devise. If they go to far from the work area they would get electrified. "Cheese, can you see if you can get all the Chaos to get in a group so I can disable the collars?" Cheese nodded. He began to talk to the other chaos. All Tails could here was "chao chao chao chao". He always wondered how Chaos's can communicate with that one word. All the Chaos got in a small group. Tails took out an EMP Grenade when he did that all the Chaos got scared and began to move away. "Don't worry guys this is so I can take off those Electric collars". Cheese translated to the other chaos. They were still nervous those but cam back in the group. He placed the grenade in the middle and an electric field surrounded and the collars all came off. **

**Cheese flew by Tails and made gesture that Cosmo was here and captured**

"**If you're trying to tell me that Cosmo is alive and is in this base captured, I know. That's why I am here. I want you and the rest of the chaos to go and get out of here through then vents. Go and get to the top of the canyon and behind a large hill my plane is there go wait there." **

**Cheese nodded and told the other chaos what to do. All but two of them who didn't want to leave him. One was a Light blue chao with yellow and white stomach the other one was a light blue chao with a black and yellow stomach. "I need you two to leave. I don't want you to get hurt." The chaos still didn't leave. "Cheese come here and help me out." **

**Cheese came from the vents and looked confused. **

"**Can you tell these two chaos to leave I don't want them to get hurt." **

**Cheese tried to convince them but they started yelling at him. "Chaooooooooooooo" He couldn't convince them. **

"**I guess they want to help me since I saved them" **

**Both chaos nodded. **

"**Just asking are you two siblings?" They both nodded. **

"**Do you have owners?" Tails asked them. **

**They both shook there heads. **

"**I think I might adopt you two," he said "I think I'll call you Cham" pointing at the white and yellow stomach chao. "You will be called Chan." Pointing at the black and yellow stomach chao. They both nodded**

**The three of them went into the vents. Tails looked at his scanner and the power room. Not to far was were the Cosmo was being held. He jumped in the generator room and saw a computer. He hooked up his scanner the computer and used the security camera to spy were Cosmo was. She was tied up onto the wall. He looked closer and saw she was connected to an electric wall. She was just waking up. **

"**Where am I?" she said surprised. She then remembers what had happened. **

"**Well look who finally woke up" Eggman was sitting down in front of her. "How did you survive the fight of the Metarex?" Eggman asked**

"**That's something you don't need to know." She replied.**

"**I will have an answer from you!"**

"**It's none of your business" **

"**Fine then I'll just have to force it out of you." He pressed a button on his chair and the area were Cosmo was n was filled with electricity. She gave a scream of pain as electricity passed her body. "Now will you tell me?"**

"**I used a spirit capsule. Why did you capture me anyways?" she asked**

"**One I wanted to know how you survived. Second I know that Tails is in love with you. So I wanted to use you as bait to lure him here and capture him. That was sonic will give up." He explained.**

"**This isn't going to work. Tails has a new power that you can't understand." **

"**Really we will see who wins." **

**Tails was so mad right now if it wasn't for the chaos to calm him down he would have destroyed the place and get caught. "Chan I want you to stay here and disconnect the power in 10 min. Cham you're coming with me. You will stay in then vents that I come out. When the power goes out you go and get Cosmo." The chaos agreed.**

**Tails got back in the vents with Cham and went to the open vent in the room were Cosmo was in. Remember Cham, when the power goes out you get that girl over there ok?" The chao nodded. Tails knocked off the vent Eggman turned around to see him. **

"**I knew you would come here alone. Here to save your girlfriend.' Eggman said.**

"**Let her go now!" Tails replied**

"**No way! If you do care about her I don't advise you to move. If you do I will kill her and you'll loose her again. " **

"… **Fine." Right when he said that power went out. What's going on! Turn on the auxiliary power now.**

**Cham came in the room and manage to release Cosmo before the auxiliary power came on. **

"**Well looks like I have the upper hand now." Cham was right next to him and Chan just came from the vents. "So what are you going to do now that's 4 VS 1?"**

"**You got lucky that those chaos were able to help." Eggman mange to get to his escape pod. "Before I leave…" He pressed a button on the pod.**

"**Self destruct sequence in 2 minutes." A computer voice said**

"**Come on we got to get out of here!" He slashed the roof with his swords and grabbed Cosmo and flew out. He flew to the top of the Canyon. He went behind the rock and saw only Cheese was there by the plane. The others must had left to there owners. "Come on get on now before that place explodes." Tails screamed. He took off and saw behind him an explosion. **

"**Tails thanks so much for saving me that was really brave." Cosmo said**

**Tails was blushing "oh it was nothing. "I need to return cheese to cream before she goes out looking for him and gets hurt" **

**They all flew towards cream house**

**Copyright: Eggman, cream and cheese, and chaos are all copy right of Sega**

**Sorry I took long to post this at least I manage to beat Tails adventure thanks to the help of sonic4life2006. Not much to say but review. Also I want suggestion come on people help me out HERE! Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**Tails was heading towards Creams house in the X Tornado with Cosmo Cham and Chan. Chan not know what was going on pressed a button and plane began to loose control.**

"**CHAN DON'T PRESS ANY BUTTONS!" Tails said screaming to the Chao. He managed to get control of the plane and continued his flight towards Cream's house**

"**I wonder what Cream is going to say when she sees me?" Cosmo asked**

"**Knowing how she was before, you better get ready for the hardest hug in your life." Tails laughed as he said that**

"**Did you all really miss me that much?" Cosmo asked **

"**Can't you tell by the way Sonic, Knuckles, and I reacted. I know I did a lot." He said.**

"**Chao chao chao chao chao chao" Cham and Chan began singing.**

"**Chao chao chao chao chao chao" Cheese began singing with them.**

"**They seem happy." Cosmo said happily.  
**

"**Yea, hey you can see Cream's house from here." Tails said. Bellow you can see a small house and there was a rabbit out side.**

"**Hey isn't that Cream over there?" Cosmo asked**

"**Yea it is. I guess she was going to look for Cheese. Hold on I'm going to land.**

Cream was getting ready to leave. She saw the X Tornado landing and there were two people inside. She though it was going to be Sonic and Tails.

**Tails landed the X Tornado.**

"**Hey Cosmo stay hidden for a bit I want to surprise her ok?" **

"**Sure" Cosmo asked**

**Tails opened the cockpit and jumped out. Cheese, Cham and Chan followed him.**

"**Hey cream look who I found!" He said pointing at Cheese. **

"**CHEESE WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She came running towards cheese. **

**Cream is a small cream colored rabbit with brown spots on her eyes and on her forehead. **

"**CHAOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cheese went flying towards her. **

"**I've missed you so much" she said hugging the chao**

"**That's not all." He said looking towards the X Tornado.**

**Cosmo saw him looking that way. Cream and Tails were walking towards the plain. She opened the cockpit and walked jumped out.**

"**Hey cream. It has been a long time since I saw you." She said to Cream**

**Cream couldn't believe that Cosmo was standing right in front of her. **

"**C…C...COSMO IS THAT REALLY YOU!" **

"**Yes it is" she said smiling**

"**I can't believe that you are alive!" She said running towards her. She hugged her so hard that Cosmo had hard time breathing.**

"**Cream I can't breath!" she said struggling.**

"**I am sorry, it's just that it has been too long and I did miss you a lot!" **

"**I know I've missed you too." **

"**Tails, Those Chaos next to you who do they belong to?" she asked him**

"**They belong to me." He answered**

"**Since when did you have them?" **

"**About 2 hours ago. Hey lets go inside your house we can explain everything there." He said**

**They all went inside her house. Cream's mom Vanilla was also as surprised.**

"**Let me start from the beginning. Last night I woke up in the middle of the night. There was a space ship falling from the sky. I went over to see if there was anyone on it. I got in my plain and flew over there. The space craft was very familiar. As it began to open I saw it was the Metarex." Tails began**

"**The Metarex, I though we destroyed them." She was surprised**

"**That's what I though at first. Anyways I told sonic and Knuckles to try to hold him off for a while. I went to my workshop and got all 7 Chaos Emerald so sonic and I can go in our super form to defeat that thing. When I got there, Sonic and Knuckles saw me coming back with the emeralds. I told Knuckles to hold off the Metarex so Sonic and I can transform. Everything was going well until Sonic got hit by a laser and was knocked out. I don't know what happened next. All I can remember was me getting mad. Then I was on the floor with these two swords. We were going back to my house when there was a flash of light. It came from my house. We ran inside only to see that the seed that belonged to Cosmo was glowing. In a flash Cosmo was standing there. None of us could have believed that she was alive. She told us that she used a spirit capsule that takes you're a little bit of you spirit and a little but of your DNA. Then by time your body will regenerate and you come out like you did before with the same memories. She also told us that the swords I have are the legendary Chaos Swords. After that we talked. I went to bed before Sonic and Knuckles left. That fight got me very tired. The next morning I woke up and Eggman was there and had kidnapped Cosmo. I had to go rescue her alone. Everyone else was busy with the city being under attack. When I got inside I found a large group of chaos. Cheese was one of them inside. When I managed to free them all of them left except 2 chaos didn't want to leave. They told me they had no owners and that they were siblings. I decided t adopt them since I always liked chaos. I named the yellow and white stomach Cham and the yellow with a dark stomach Chan. They helped me save Cosmo. Then I flew to your house to give back Cheese to you and Cosmo wanted to see you again." Tails finished the explanation**

"**Wow, so these are the legendary Chaos Swords." She said pointing at them. "What makes them so special?" she asked**

"**There much stronger then normal swords and come outside and I'll show you what they can do." Tails said**

**They all walked outside. **

"**Ok the first thing you'll noticed about the swords is that there going to glow." He said**

**He took out the Chaos Swords and they began to glow. In seconds the swords were in fire by chaos energy. **

"**I'm going to use an attack called Chaos Wave on that rock over there." He said pointing to a large bolder.**

"**Are you sure you can break it without hurting yourself?" cream asked**

"**Don't worry I know what I am doing." He replied**

**His swords began to glow brighter and with a quick swing energy came out**

"**CHAOS WAVE!" he yelled the blast got larger and faster turning the rock in rubble.**

"**Wow Tails that was amazing!" cream said**

"**Oh um thanks" He replied**

"**Anyways Cream its getting late so I'll be seeing you later. He said to cream "Oh Cosmo if you want you can stay here at Creams house." **

"**It's ok I'm a little tired lets go to your house instead." She replied**

"**Fine by me. Hey Cham and Chan we are leaving. Hey Cream we'll see you later." Tails waved at Cream**

"**Bye Tails and Cosmo hope to see you soon!" She replied**

"**I'm glad that Cosmo is alive" Cream told Cheese**

"**Chao" he replied**

"**Its funny how attach to Tails she is" Cream said chuckling**

"**Chao chao" Cheese replied**

"**We better go inside" **

**Tails and Cosmo were heading towards his house. **

"**So why didn't you want to stay at Creams house? I mean I know you were lying about that." Tails asked**

"**Well to tell you the truth I wanted to be with you." She replied blushing**

"**I also wanted to be with you." Tails replied**

**They were reaching Tail's house when Cosmos asked "Hey what happen Sonic anyways?" **

"**Well when I was inside of Eggman's base I deactivated the entire army even the ones in the city. So he's probably just at his house or looking for me." Tails replied**

"**You're lucky to have someone always looking out for you." **

"**Sonic and the rest have been like family to me. I lost my parents a long time ago. I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt that Eggman had attacked my house but I was younger. I was 4 years old and my parents were still alive. When he killed my mom I transformed into my super for but then I also transformed into another form. I think it was called hyper form. The Chaos Swords also appeared. It was a dream but it felt so real, as it happened. I think I think dreamt that because I was surprised that the Chaps Swords chose me" **

"**Wow that was a strange dream." The 8th Emerald is trying to show him how his parents died. That must be why he can't remember about his transformation, Cosmo thought **

"**Are you ok? Tails asked**

"**Huh… yea I'm fine." She replied**

**They arrived at Tail's House and saw Sonic waiting for them at the door.**

"**Hey what took you so long I was about to go looking for you." Sonic said**

"**Sorry about that. It was a little harder then I though." Tails replied**

"**Hey, what with the 2 Chaos?" Sonic asked**

"**You mean Cham and Chan. They belong to me. I rescued them from Eggman's base when I went to rescue Cosmo. I also found Cheese there." Tails was beginning to get annoyed having to explain over and over again.**

"**Well looks like you had fun." Sonic said**

"**What about the city was it in bad shape?" Tails asked**

"**Not that bad. When I was destroying the robots they all turned off." **

"**Oh that was me. I had to disable Eggman's army so it can be easier to save Cosmo." **

"**Well anyways you must be tired I'll be leaving now." Sonic left after saying that.**

"**Wait were did you sleep last night?" Tails asked Cosmo**

"**Oh on the couch." She replied**

"**You should have wakened me up I would have made you a bed." **

"**Oh that doesn't matter"**

"**Come you can use the spare bed I have for when Sonic sleeps at my house." **

"**Oh thank you." she said smiling"**

**Tails showed her to her room. He then went into his room and fell asleep.**

**The days went by with no sign of Eggman or the Metarex. The only thing was that every night Tails had the same dream of his parents and Eggman killing them. **

**Tails was eating breakfast with Cosmo. **

"**Hey Cosmo I think this dream is trying to tell me something. I've been having it for four days straight." Tails said **

"**I think you should ask Eggman about next time he douse an attack. Douse Sonic and the others know about this?" she asked**

**They heard noises coming from the room next door. It sounded like fighting.**

"**Oh great Cham and Chan are at it again. Why can't those 2 get along?" He asked**

"**Well there brothers what do you expect" Cosmo replied**

**They both entered the room to see what they were fighting over and to Tails horror they had his BB gun. **

"**Hey let go of that your going to get hurt." He said grabbing the gun. "Come on let it go… OUCH!" They had shot him in the forehead with the gun. The Chaos knew that they were in trouble and began to fly around the house as fast as they could.**

"**Tails are you ok?" Cosmo asked**

"**Yea I'm fine. My head hurts a little. When I get a hold of those 2, there in big trouble." **

**Tails began chasing the tow Chaos. Cosmo decided to help catch them. They finally got them.**

"**Both of you never touch that again you got it. Man that really hurt." Tails said **

"**Chao chao chao chao." They both said in union.**

**Tails and Cosmo both returned to finish their breakfast. Tails went and turned on the T.V to see how the weather was going to be today. **

"**It's going to be partly cloudy with a 50 chance of rain" The anchor man said**

"**Breaking news Eggman has just sent an entire army against Station Square the police can't do much against the army." The news reporter began talking then the signal went away.**

"**Great now I can ask the doctor if he knows anything about this dream." Tails was going to use the 7 Chaos Emeralds. From what he saw the army was huge. He also got the Chaos Swords. **

"**I'm also coming." Cosmo said to Tails**

"**You sure? This is going to get dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." **

"**I know I can fly the X Tornado to help you fight those robots."**

"**Fine you can come but please be careful. Cham Chan I know you 2 can fight against those robots. If you come and help me I'll forgive you for shooting me." Tails calling for the Chaos**

**Cham and Chan came in a hurry and got on top of Tails. "Chaooooooooooooooo" they both screamed in union.**

"**Cosmo I want you fly the X Tornado and take me to the city and help me destroy the robots. Sonic and I will go into our super form to destroy them faster." Tails said to Cosmo**

"**Okay, but how are you going to go into your super form if I need a Chaos Emerald to power the plain." she replied**

"**Use this gem. It's like a Chaos Emerald** **but a little weaker. Still should give the plain its full power." Tails said handing her a red gem.**

**Tails got in the back seat while Cosmo got in the front. He felt weird sitting in the back seat but Cosmo flew the plain really good. They were above the city. **

"**Cosmo I'm getting off right now be careful" Tails said jumping off the plain with his swords in his hands. Cham and Chan followed him.**

"**You too" She replied **

**Tails landed only to see he was surrounded by Eggman's robots. He dashed around slicing right through them and avoiding their laser. He didn't know how long he can keep destroying them but Cosmo was helping him out the most she can. Cham and Chan were also doing well. **

"**Man there is a lot of them. Eggman really did out work himself this time." Tails said to himself**

**He noticed that there was some explosions coming from some were near by. He kept destroying the robots and heading towards the explosion. He saw Sonic destroying some robots. **

"**Hey Sonic come here." Tails called at him**

**Sonic came to him destroying as many robots as he can. "Hey I though you wouldn't come."**

"**Look what I brought." He took out the 7 Chaos Emeralds.**

"**Nice job this should make this easier." **

**The Emeralds started spinning around them both and with a flash they both transformed into their super form.**

"**Let's go!" Sonic said to Tails**

"**Right behind you!" He replied **

**They both were destroying robots much faster.**

"**Man there's too many of them." Tails said destroying a group of robots with Chaos Wave.**

"**Can't you deactivate from Eggman's base?" Sonic asked**

"**I could but I have no idea were it is. How about we split up and try to find him." **

"**Good idea" Sonic said**

**They both went in different directions destroying every robot in their way. **

**Cosmo saw in the Center of the city a giant robot. Inside Dr. Eggman was piloting the giant walker. The walker began to shoot the plain. Cosmo was doing the best she could to avoid it but it was shooting faster every time. **

**Tails saw the X Tornado getting fired at by large cannon. He flew as fast as he could to get there but more robots kept getting in the way. The laser hit the plain on one of the wings.**

**Cosmo hit her head against the controls and got knocked out.**

**Tails saw the plain got hit and was beginning to loose altitude. He flew on top of the plain and saw Cosmo was knocked out. He forced open the cockpit and grabbed her. He flew out right before the plain crashed. He landed inside a building that was empty.**

"**Cosmo are you ok?" He asked landing**

**Cosmo woke up and saw Tails carrying her. "Yea I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I'm fine." She replied**

"**You stay here I'm going to get Eggman for what he did! Cham and Chan come here and protect Cosmo." Tails said leaving**

"**Please be careful!" She yelled at him. **

**Tails was rushing destroying robots on his way to the walker. The walker was surrounded by robots but Tails did a Chaos Wave and destroyed them all.**

**Eggman was surprised to see Tail's new power. No matter how many robots went after him, he destroyed them like nothing. His speed was faster then ever and the swords made him a deadly foe.**

"**Well Eggman I've wanted to ask you something." Tails said destroying the last robot. **

"**What would that be?" he replied getting all of the weapons on the walker to fire.**

"**Do you know anything about my parents or how they died?" He asked**

"**Don't you remember what happen that night I went to your house?"**

"**No I don't." he replied**

"**Let me refresh your memory. I killed them when they didn't give me the 7 Chaos Emeralds and all research on the 8th Emerald. You used the power of the Emeralds try to stop me but you were no match for me!" He said laughing**

**Tails was shocked at what he heard. It was like the dream. So that dream was a memory of the past. If it was true then he was able to transform again somehow. **

**Tails gave a low growl "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND YOU'RE LAUGHING ABOUT IT! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME EGGMAN! He was beginning to glow.**

"**Oh no, not this again; I need to stop him before he finishes transforming. Fire all weapons!" The walker fired every gun it had at Tails. There was a huge explosion.**

**The smoke began to clear and Tails was there in his hyper form. This time he had full control of the power and his appearance was different. His eyes were still a very dark blue but his tails were longer. He was a little taller. **

**The Chaos Swords were much larger and the energy was rushing all around them. **

**Tails looked at Eggman's walker "Now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my parents and for hurting Cosmo!" He said dashing towards the walker.**

"**Let's see what you can do then" The walker took out a sword and swung it at Tails. Tails swung his swords and broke right through Eggman's swords. **

"**Is that the best you got Eggman?" **

"**You wish. All weapons fire now!"**

**Tails flew in the air dodging all the bullets and missiles. **

"**This ends now!" Tails said dashing at Eggman. His swords were beginning to shine. Tails was going so fast that he left after images of himself. **

"**Chaos Sword Dash" He yelled. He slashed right through Eggman's walker back and fourth over and over again. "Now to finish it; Chaos Smash!" He jumped into the air both of the swords turned into one giant sword and sliced right through the middle of Eggman's walker. The walker exploded sending Eggman flying. **

"**You'll pay for this!" He said while being blown away. **

**Tails landed surprised about his power but he didn't know were he got it from. All the robots that weren't destroyed were deactivated. He saw Sonic looking at him surprised. **

"**Tails were did you get that power from."**

**Tails had returned to normal and the swords also returned to normal. "I don't know."**

"**Didn't Eggman say something about an 8th Chaos Emerald that your parents did research on? You don't suppose that you some how you got the power from it." Sonic asked**

"**That's only a myth. It's not real." Tails answered back**

"**What if it's real, I'm sure your parents did have some research?"**

"**Now that you mention it I do remember something about that. I think I still remembered were my house used to be. I'll go check it out and see if I find anything tomorrow." **

**Tail's old house was in the Great Forest.**

"**Well good luck with that. I'm going to go get some rest see ya Tails." He left**

**Cosmo was walking towards Tails. "Tails that power, do you know were it came from?" she asked him**

"**No I don't but I think it has something to do with the 8th Chaos Emerald. Eggman said that my parents were doing some research on it and in my dream Eggman douse mention it." **

"**Maybe your right you should check more into that." He's going to figure out the truth soon, Cosmo though   
**

"**I'm going to go were my house was last time. Do you want to come?" He asked**

"**Yes, I also want to know about the 8th Chaos Emerald. I heard its stronger then all 7 Chaos Emeralds combined."**

"**That must be a strong gem. Lets go back home. We will go to the area tomorrow. Were going to have to walk since my plain got destroyed." **

"**Oh I'm sorry about that I tried my best to avoid the laser but I couldn't do it." Cosmo began to feel guilty about destroying Tail's plain.**

"**Don't worry I'll build a new one."**

"**Ok I'm still sorry I destroyed your plain."**

"**Let's head home now." **

**Tails picked Cosmo up and began to fly towards his house. Cham and Chan were following him while they sang. They arrived at his house and went to bed after that. The only thing that Tails could think about was the 8th Emerald. He fell asleep knowing that tomorrow he would find the answer to his power or be left in more questions.**

**Authors note: Sorry I took so long to update but my internet went down and I haven't been able to get on. This is my longest chapter so far (12 pages WHOOOT)**

**I finished writing this at 12:40 am exact. I'll see if I can get the next chapter soon since I am on spring break now. So maybe by Tuesday or Wednesdays also remember that I am taking in any suggestions and if I like them I'll put them in. Please review. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: the 8th Chaos emerald

**Chapter 5: The 8th Chaos Emerald**

**Tails woke up only thinking about what he was going to find at his old house. Cosmo was still was sleeping. Tails went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He made some eggs, bacons and pancakes. Cosmo woke up and went into t the kitchen. Tails was finishing putting the food on the table.**

"**Good morning, I though we should eat something before we left" Tails said putting some bacon and eggs on a plate and handing it to Cosmo.**

"**Thank you. Do you know were your house used to be?" Cosmo asked**

"**Well I know the area were it's at. I think I can still find it. It's going to be a long walk since I couldn't fix the X Tornado in time. If you don't want to you don't have to come." He said taking a bight of his eggs.**

"**No I want to go. I want to find out more about the Emerald if it exists." **

"**Hey Cham and Chan you better get something to eat also. I can't leave you alone after the BB gun thing you did." He said calling the Chaos**

**They both came in the kitchen and Tails gave them some fruits.**

"**Just so both of you know it might be a long walk." He said at the Chaos**

**They both Groaned. They wanted to stay home and play with Tail's things.**

**Tails and Cosmo both packed things they were going to need for the walk. Food, water a radio for the weather, some flashlights in case it gets dark before they get back. They were getting ready to leave when Tails forgot to get his Swords. He doesn't leave with out them since they can be stolen. **

"**How far do you think it is from here?" Cosmo asked **

"**To tell you the truth I don't know. The Great Forest is a very large and dense area. I'm hoping it's only a couple of hours." He replied**

"**Well we should get walking the."**

**Tails, Cosmo, Cham and Chan began walking into the Great Forest. **

"**Be careful, last time Eggman was here he left traps to catch Sonic and me." Tails said**

"**How long have you been fighting Eggman?" Cosmo asked**

"**Hmm for about 4 years." He replied**

**They were walking in the jungle for what seemed for hours. They decided to take a break and eat lunch.**

"**Were do you think we are?" Cosmo asked**

"**Hmm… I don't know, but I think were getting close. I can feel it." Tails responded**

**Cham and Chan were playing tag around in the forest near were Cosmo and Tails were at. Cham ran into a tree but the tree was hollow. They both looked at and began hitting the hollow tree. Without noticing Chan had hit a button on the tree. It began to move and Chan and Cham flew back to Tails worried**

"**Hey Cham, hey Chan why are you so worried?" Tails asked the chaos.**

"**Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chaooooooooooooooooooo!" They both screamed in union.**

"**What's gotten into them?" Cosmo asked**

"**I don't know, but whatever it is it really scared them." Tails replied**

**Then they heard giant foot steps. Then some more and more.**

"**Whatever they saw it's not alone and their coming this way. Cosmo go hide some were. Cham and Chan you go with her." T ails said taking out his swords.**

**5 giant robots appeared from the trees. They all had machine guns on there arms and a rocket launcher on there shoulder. On there back was to giant swords. **

**Tails remember these robots when Eggman invaded the forest. They were called Titans. **

"**Intruder alert! Proceeding to eliminate. Target: Miles Prower. Height: 2'7". Weight: 44lbs. IQ: 300. Age: 8. Abilities: flight and intelligence. Threat level: minimal. Proceeding with attack." **

"**Threat level minimal! I'll show you minimal!" Tails said charging at the Titans**

"**I think that was a bad thing to say about Tails don't you think so Cham?" Cosmo asked the chao**

"**Chao" he replied.**

**The 5 Titans began shooting there machine guns and Tails. He quickly dodged them and began to fly towards the one all the way to the left. He used the Chaos wave and destroyed it.**

"**Power douses not compute, updating data sending da…" The robot was destroyed by a swing of Tail's swords. **

"**I though Titans were suppose to be hard to destroy." Tails destroying the 3rd one**

**Tails went for the 4th one but got hit by a missile and was sent flying. He got up quickly and used Chaos Sword dash and destroyed the last 2.**

"**Power not computes sending all battle data to Robotnik." The robots then exploded.**

**Cosmo came out from hiding and the Chaos followed her. "Tails are you ok?" She asked looking at were the missile hit.**

"**Yea I'm fine its just small wound." He replied putting a wet cloth to clean it. The wound was small. He put a bandage on it. **

"**Do you think that there are more of those Titans?" Cosmo asked**

"**There might be. I though they were all gone when Sonic and I destroyed them. So yes there can be." He replied**

**They continued there walk deeper into the forest. Tails then stopped walking.**

"**Hey Tails are you ok?" Cosmo asked**

"**There something about this place that's weird. I can't explain it. I do know one thing were very close." Tails replied**

"**It's getting dark. We might have to sleep out tonight." **

"**Well at least we brought stuff for camping out." Tails replied.**

"**What if you can get the power from the 8th Emerald, can't you use Chaos Control to teleport us back?" Cosmo asked**

"**Well I could, but I've never used Chaos Control and I'm a little scared that I'll mess up. I'll Sonic to show me how to use it even if I don't have the 8th Emerald." They continued walking**

"**Hey Tails look at that!" Cosmo said pointing a burnt house.**

"**That's my house I know it. Let' walk inside." Tails replied walking into the house.**

**As they entering the house Tails fell to the floor. He couldn't stay awake and lost consciousness.**

"**Miles. Miles wake up now." A familiar voice said. The voice belonged to a female. **

**Tails opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness he stood up but when he tried to walk he couldn't.**

"**Miles you are the chosen one." This time the voice was different voice. It was a male voice.**

"**Who's there?" Tails asked looking around but can only see darkness.**

"**You don't remember your parents' voice?" 2 figures appeared. They both were foxes. One was orange colored fox with light green eyes. The other was a dark orange colored fox with light blue eyes. **

"**Mom, Dad how can you be alive? I though Robotnik killed you."**

"**Miles we aren't alive. Our spirits are in this house and we've been waiting for you to com here. There is something that you need to know." The dark orange fox replied. This was his dad.**

"**I came here because I've been having a strange dream. I think it was when Robotnik attacked." **

"**This dream did anything strange happen to you?" His mother asked**

"**Yes, something did happen. I remember transforming using the 7 Chaos Emeralds but I also transformed again. I don't know how though." Tails replied**

"**Has that happened to you again?" his mother asked again"**

"**Yes I t happened yesterday."**

"**Miles, you are the guardian and the owner of the 8th Chaos Emerald."**

"**What do you man? The 8th Emerald is only myth and I don't think it would choose me."**

"**Before Robotnik attacked us, we did some research on the 8th Chaos Emerald. The research is still in this house and may help you understand more."**

"**Were in the house is it?" Tails asked**

"**It's hidden in the laboratory under this house. To get there you need to take the trap door in our room." His father replied**

"**Is there any research on the Chaos swords?" Tails asked**

"**We got some research, but not a lot." **

"**How can I use the 8th Emerald?" Tails asked**

"**That is something that you need to find out for yourself. I suggest you ask that girl your with. She knows something about it." **

"**Wait, where's Cosmo?" Tails asked**

"**Your body is unconscious but your mind is here. It looks like you got yourself a girl friend and at such a young age." His mother replied chuckling**

"…"

"**What it's only the truth" **

"**Yea whatever." Tails replied blushing**

"**There is one more thing I need to tell you" His father said**

"**Ok, what is it?" Tails asked**

"**Have you ever wondered why you have 2 tails?" His father asked**

"**I though it was of a mutation." Tails said**

"**Well that's not it. You see, you are part Kitsune."**

"**Kitsune's are only a myth they don't exist."**

"**Miles haven't you learned anything from this experience?" His mother asked**

"**Anything is possible. Some myths are real. Now let me finish. You see my grand father was a Kitsune. My father and I never got that trait, but you got it. Now is the time to awaken that trait of yours. Here your might need this." He threw a necklace at Tails.**

**He looked at it. It was made of gold like metal nothing that he has ever seen before. It had an amulet that looked like the head of a fox.**

"**What's this?" he asked looking at it**

"**It is a necklace of a Kitsune. It belonged to my grand father and it is to be given to the next Kitsune in our family. It's supposed unlock some kind of power." His father replied**

"**Now close your eyes." **

**Tails closed his eyes and he felt a hand on him. He felt something strange coming from his body. **

"**Now go find the research." He heard a voice fade away.**

**Tails woke up and saw Cosmo looking at him. She looked relieved when he woke.**

"**Tails what happened to you?" Cosmo asked**

"**My parents were talking to me when I got knocked out. They believe that I am the guardian of the 8th Emerald." He noticed something in his hand when he opened it he saw it was the necklace that his father gave him.**

"**How did you get that necklace?" Cosmo asked**

"**Well I got it from parents. It's hard to explain. It felt like a dream but I also got this. I also know that my parents did some research on the 8th Emerald. It is in the laboratory below this house.**

"**Oh ok. Tails what's that mark on your hand?" Cosmo asked**

**Tails looked at his hand and saw a mark. It looked like the amulet.**

"**My father was part Kitsune. His grandfather was a Kitsune. When he married he didn't marry another Kitsune, he married a fox. So his son didn't have the trait neither did my father. I on the other hand got some of the trait. So I am part Kitsune. That also explains why I have 2 Tails. If I really am part Kitsune I will grow more Tails." Tails explained**

"**I've heard about Kitsunes. They have the power to control elements. Perhaps you will also have that ability." **

**Tails put the necklace on himself. "Lets go to the laboratory and see what research they have."**

**They walked into the badly burned room. On the floor they noticed a small handle. Tails pulled it and a trap door was revealed. They walked down some stairs.**

"**Look for a light switch I know there is one around here." Tails said feeling around the wall.**

**Cosmo found something and pressed it. The laboratory was filled with light. **

"**Now let's see were the research is." Tails said looking around.**

**They both began looking around. Tails noticed something on the wall. It looked different.**

"**Hey Cosmo I think I found it." Tails said point at the wall. He pushed it and a hidden compartment was revealed. Inside was a large safe. It had a lock on it that required a name.**

"**How do you plan on opening it?" Cosmo asked**

"**I think I know what the password is." Tails replied looking at the safe**

"**Let's see... ok let's see of it works." He typed up Miles Prower on the safe lock. The lock then disabled it self. There were some papers inside that were the research also some disk. There was a tape inside also. Tails began reading a little bit of the research.**

**_The 8th Chaos emerald is said to be found in a person that is pure of heart. This gem has more power then the 7 Chaos Emeralds combined. The person who the gem chooses is there guardian. The Chaos Swords will appear to the owner of the 8th Emerald. Though it is not confirmed there may be other Chaos weapons. The gem will appear when summoned by the owner._**

"**Wow, this is some pretty interesting stuff." Tails said looking at the research. He also noticed something at the bottom of the page.**

**_The current owner of the 8th Emerald is my son Miles Prower. During the fight against Robotnik he used its power to try to save us. It was too late I managed to save him. I am hiding this information hoping that my son can find it._**

"**Cosmo I need to see something if I am the true owner of the 8th Emerald."\**

"**What are you going to do?" Cosmo asked**

"**I am going to try to summon the 8th Emerald. If this research is right and I am the owner, then I can summon it.?"**

**Tails closed his eyes and though only to summon the Emerald. He began to glow and from inside of him an Emerald came out. The Emerald was larger then the Chaos Emeralds and the color were strange. It never stayed one color. It always kept changing to the color of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.**

"**So it is true then, I am the guardian of the Emerald. There was also something my parents told me. That you know how to use its power."**

"**Yes I do know how to use its power. Actually I knew that you were the guardian because you owned the Chaos Swords. My brother was the last owner of it, but the emerald destroyed him when he tried to use it for evil. The same will happen to you if you try to use it for evil. When we get back I will show you how to use it. You shouldn't take out the emerald unless is for an important reason. You can use it even if it's inside of you." **

**Tails put the emerald near him and it went back inside. **

"**Can some one else get he emerald from me?" Tails asked**

"**No only you can even if they try to cut you open." Cosmo replied**

"**It's too dark to go back home. We should set up camp in here. We'll be safe from rain and animals." Tails said getting gout a sleeping bag.**

"**Oh sure." Cosmo replied**

**Cham and Chan were both messing around touching everything they can. **

"**Cham and Chan stop touching those things you might activate the self destruct button in here." Tails said at them**

"**Is there really a self destruct button in here?" Cosmo said in a low enough voice that Tails heard but the chaos didn't.**

"**No I just said that so they can sit still." He replied in the same voice level**

**Cosmo only smiled and fell asleep in her bag.**

**Tails wanted to read the research but it was late and it would be easier to read at his house. He decided to fall asleep and think about it tomorrow.**

**Author Notes: Hey sorry I took long on this chapter I know I said Tuesday or Wednesday but my little cousin came during the week and I needed to help him do a project. Like I said before sorry again. I've been getting some suggestion but I would like some more. Nothing much to say. Review please. Till next time!**


End file.
